1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system, a game apparatus, a storage medium storing a game program and a game data exchange method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game system provided with a plurality of mobile game apparatuses which can radio-communicate with each other, a game apparatus, a storage medium storing a game program, and a game data exchange method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional kind of game system, the game apparatus can exchange game data by communicating with another game apparatus. For example, players who desire to exchange game data orally confirm exchange conditions with each other, and then, if the exchange conditions are coincident with each other, the game data is exchanged by connecting the game apparatuses with a fixed-line cable.
An example of such a game system is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2003-23661, laid-open on Jan. 24, 2003. In a network game of the prior art, provided that card data and desired card data are set, and if the conditions are coincident with each other, the card data are exchanged.
However, in the former example, there is a need to orally confirm the exchange condition, and therefore, the person with whom the user exchanges the game data is limited to the player's friend, his acquaintance, etc. Thus, if only a few of the player's friends, acquaintances, etc. have the same game software the opportunity to exchange and exchangeable game data are limited; thus, it is almost impossible to fully enjoy the exchange. That is, enjoyment of the game is reduced.
Also, in the latter example, there is a need to connect with a network in order to exchange the game data. This makes it impossible to exchange the game data at any time with ease. However, there is a need to prepare a server for exchange processing, and this increases the burden on the provider of the service, including initial investment, running expenses, etc.